Sulfur containing organosilicon compounds are useful as reactive coupling agents between rubber and silica fillers providing for improved physical properties. They are also useful as adhesion primers for glass, metals and other substrates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,111, 3,873,489 and 3,978,103 disclose the preparation of various sulfur containing organosilicon compounds. These organosilicon compounds are prepared by reacting                (a) 2 moles of a compound of the formulaZ—Alk—halwhere hal is a chlorine, bromine or iodine; Z is where R1 is an alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or phenyl and R2 is alkoxy of 1 to 8 carbon atoms; or cycloalkoxy of 5 to 8 carbon atoms; or alkylmercapto with 1 to 8 carbon atoms; Alk is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon or unsaturated hydrocarbon or a cyclic hydrocarbon containing 1 to 18 carbon atoms; with        (b) 1 mole of a compound of the formulaMe2Snwhere Me is ammonium or a metal atom and n is a whole number from 2 to 6.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,738 relates to neoalkoxy compounds of the formula wherein M is titanium or zirconium, R, R1 and R2 are each monovalent hydrocarbons or a halogen or ether substituted derivative thereof; R2 may also be an oxy derivative or an ether substituted oxy derivative of said groups; A, B and C are each monovalent aroxy, thioaroxy, diester phosphate, diester pyrophosphate, oxyalkylamino, sulfonyl or carboxyl containing up to 30 carbon atoms; and a+b+c equals 3. These neoalkoxy compounds are disclosed as coupling agents.